Trials
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Dean is starting to get really worried about Sam after he completed the second trial. So he did what any loving brother would do . . . call Sam's two girls to come see him!


Trials

Sam could feel himself getting weaker everyday. That last trial did more than make him cough up a little blood. He had started running a fever, he was always dizzy and the headaches he use to only get from the Demon blood. Unfortunately Dean had noticed as well.

"Dean, I'm fine!" Sam told his older brother for what felt like the millionth time that week.

"Hell you are! You're acting just like you were when you were seeing Lucifer, except now your not eating. Sam, you need to take a break and eat something." Dean stated not believing his brother one bit.

"I'm just not hungry Dean, that last trial took a lot out of me." Sam stated coughing into a napkin, blood splattering on it.

Dean throws his younger brother a look that said no shit when there was a bang on the door to the Man of Letters lair. Both brothers looked in the direction of the door, but only Sam looked confused as to who was there.

"Who could that be?" Sam asked tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Just remember you made me do this." Dean told his brother as he made his way out of the library and towards the door.

"Dean what did you do?" Sam called after his brother not sure if he wanted to know what Dean was up to.

"You'll see." Dean smirked before opening the door to reveal Teresa pushing a baby stroller.

"Hey Dean. It's been to long. How's the "Closing the gates of hell" plan going." Teresa asked giving him a quick hug.

"It's going good only one more trial till it's all over. But unfortunately Kevin has disappeared on us and we have no idea where he is." Dean informed her. He then bent down next to the stroller. "And how's my little niece?" He cooed at Melody who laughed and clapped her hands together.

"Hewo Unkey Dean!" Melody chimed throwing Dean a little smooth.

"Well hopefully you guys find him soon. But hey at least it looks like they aren't as bad as Kevin made them out to be. Cause you look great." Teresa stated giving Dean a once over.

"Wait . . . Sam didn't tell you?" Dean asked standing up so he could look his sister-in-law in the eyes.

"Didn't tell me what?" Teresa asked worry rising in her voice.

Dean ran his hand over his face. "I can't believe he didn't tell you." Dean stated more to himself than to the young mother.

Teresa reached into the stroller and lifted her daughter into her arms. "Dean, what's going on?" She asked him shifting Melody till she was sitting on her hip.

"You'll see." Dean informed her placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her towards the room where Sam was.

Dean knew that if anyone could talk some sense into Sam it was Teresa. He also knew it was low to call his brother's girl, but Sam had left him no other choice. So he lead Teresa and little Melody into the giant library, where Sam was waiting not to patiently.

"Dean! Who's at the . . . Teresa? Melody?" Sam asked as his wife and daughter rounded the corner.

Teresa stopped when she saw the fragile state Sam was in. She almost didn't recognize the man sitting in front of her.

"Sam!" Teresa cried running over to Sam.

Sam stood up, swaying slightly, only to almost fall over when Teresa wrapped her one arm around him. She was holding Melody close to her chest as she wrapped Sam with her arm.

"Sam, what's happening to you?" Teresa asked not wanting to let him go.

"Daddy not feewing good?" Melody asked placing her tiny hand on her fathers check, a sad look in her green eyes.

Sam pulled away slightly and took Melody from Teresa. He sat back down in his chair placing Melody in his lap, not trusting himself to stand. He moved a little piece of brown hair away from her tiny face and tried to put on his best smile.

"Daddy's fine. I'm just feeling a little bit under the weather today. But thank you for worrying about me my little princess." Sam smiled down at his daughter placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Dean could you take Melody for a while. I need to talk to Sam about something." Teresa stated not taking her eyes off of Sam.

"Sure, no problem." Dean says pushing off the post he had been leaning on. He walked over grabbed Melody from Sam and tosses her into the air, catching her on her way down. Melody let out a laugh before grabbing Dean's shirt in her little fists. "Why don't I make us something to eat?" Dean smiles heading towards the kitchen.

"Pie!" She cried making her Uncle smile.

"That's my girl." Dean laughed opening the door to the kitchen.

"Just keep her away from the armory!" Teresa ordered in her motherly voice.

"Party pooper." Dean sighs before leaving the room.

After Teresa made sure she heard the kitchen door close she turned her attention back to Sam. She reached over the table and placed her hands on his.

"Sam what's going on?" Teresa asked stoking his hands with her thumbs.

"I said I was . . ." Sam tried to say again but ended up in another coughing fit.

"Bullshit! You feel like you're on fire, your pale and all around look like hell!" She informs him reaching up with her right hand and cupping his face.

"Thanks, love you too." Sam huffed a laughing snuggling his face into her touch. Boy did he miss the feel of her soft skin against his.

"I love you and that's why you're scaring me! Sam, please tell me what's going on." Teresa pleaded looking deep into his eyes.

Sam looks at her than looked away. He knew that one day he would have to tell her, but he didn't think it would be this soon.

"It's the trials, their . . ." He started to explain but stopped when Teresa pulled away from him.

"Wait; don't tell me you're the one doing the trials? But Dean told me, promised me, that he would complete them." Teresa stated as she could feel her heart drop in her chest. She lowered her head as her shoulders started to shake slightly. All she could think is not again!

"I know he did but it kinda just happened." Sam told her standing up and walking slowly over to her side the table. He kneeled down in front of Teresa. Sam reached up and lifted her face, only to see tears start to run down her face. He placed his hand on her face and wipe way the tear that was falling down her cheek. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sam asked worry now in his voice.

"Not again. This can't be happening again. We finally had a life and now . . ." Teresa mumbled in between sobs.

"What do you mean not again?" He asked again.

Teresa lifted her head to look at Sam. "First just as I was starting to fell in love with you, you jumped in the pit. When I think you've come back to me you end up soulless. Then after you get your soul back you see Lucifer! Now we were able to spend a whole year with out Monster, Angel and Demon. We were living normal lives and now your completing these trials! Every time I think things are back to normal something threatens to take you away from me again." Teresa sobbed tears now running down her face like rivers.

Sam wrapped his arms around his love and placed her head on his shoulder as she cried.

"Oh honey, nothing is going to take me away from you. I'm doing these trials to protect our daughter and us. If I succeed in closing the gates there will be no more monsters! We can go back to raising our daughter, Dean can go get himself a normal life and the world will be safe." Sam told her, trying to calm the upset mother.

"But you've said that before and you've still been torn from me. I love you with all my heart and I can't lose you again." Teresa sobbed wrapping her arms around Sam, never wanting to let him go.

"You will never lose me. I love you, I love our child and I will always be with you. Sorry to tell you honey, but your stuck with me." Sam laughed finally earning himself a smile.

"I'm glad to be stuck with you. I've missed you so much. And every night Melody asks me when her Daddy is coming back." Teresa says into Sam's shoulder, staying in his arms.

"I miss you guys to. I wish there was a way we could be a family again." Sam stated squeezing her slightly.

All of sudden Teresa bolted up with a big smile on her face. Sam tilted his head in confusion.

"This place is pretty big right?" Teresa asks looking around at the giant main room they were sitting in.

"Ya . . . There are still rooms we haven't been in yet." Sam tells her, still confused.

"Then that settles it. Melody and I are moving in." Teresa states standing up and making her way over to the stroller.

"Wha . . ." Sam asked standing up but unfortunately a little to fast. Sam falls forward onto his knees holding his head. It was taking all his strength, what little he had left, to keep from blacking out.

Teresa re-entered the room and dropped her purse when she sees Sam on his knees. She runs over and places her hands on his shoulders.

"Sam! Sam, are you okay?" Teresa cried lifting him to his feet.

"Ya . . . I-I'm fine. Just m-moved to fast." Sam told her, still holding his head.

Teresa knew that there was only one option and she knew that Sam wouldn't like it, but she didn't want to lose him again.

"Sam you should go lay down." Teresa said slowly guiding him down the hall.

"I said I was . . ." Sam started but was cut off.

"Fine. I know! Just humor me. Then when you get up, you can play with Melody." Teresa stated knowing that would make both Sam and Melody happy.

"Okay. Just wake me up in a couple hours." Sam said as he crawled in to bed.

Teresa pulled the blanket up over him then leaned forward placing her lips to his. After pulling away, she placed her forehead on his.

"I promise. Now go to sleep." Teresa smiled before heading out the door.

She closed the door to Sam's room and headed back to the main room. After making sure that Dean was still in the kitchen with her daughter she grabs her cell out of her purse. She hits 6 on her speed dial and waits for an answer. After a couple rings the other end was picked up.

"Hey, it's me. Yes it has been awhile. Oh ya Melody is fine and growing like a weed. But that's not why I called. It's Sam, he's really sick. I'm scared I'm losing him again. Please come over ASAP. It would mean the world to me." Teresa said into her phone, pushing it into her head.

"Of course, anything for my boys." Drade said into the phone making relief was over Teresa.


End file.
